


Challenge

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: Aisha's got no time for Clay's shit.





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [drabblefest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/drabblefest) collection. 



> Prompt: A challenge is not a promise

Aisha slams the knife past flesh, bone and muscles. When he inhales, the sound wet, she knows she's pierced his lungs. 

She leans in anyway to whisper, "Don't forget to breathe." Then she lets him fall, planting a boot between his shoulders so he drowns in the sand. 

Clay jerks her back. "No deaths." As if he hasn't murdered thousands. 

She slaps away his hand. "No, you're the one who wants to use tranqs. I want to reduce the size of Max's army."

"Aisha," he says. 

But she won't be called back and wipes her knife clean on his shirt.


End file.
